Mord im Hort
by Sensei-San
Summary: Conan und Kogoro geraten zufällig in eine Mordermittlung in einem Hort.
1. ZUfall

Mal wieder hat Ran den armen Kogoro dazu verdonnert, einkaufen zu gehen. Und da sie heute Karatetraining hat muss er auch noch Conan mitnehmen. Eine echte Qual für den Meisterdetektiv.

An Conans Gesichtsausdruck kann man sehr gut ablesen, dass es ihm auch nicht gefällt. So sind sie immerhin schon zwei. Wer weiß, was es heute Abend zu Essen gibt. Wenn Ran nicht früh genug nach Hause kommt, kocht Kogoro. Seine Kochkünste sind grauenhaft. Nicht mal Toten würde man solch einen Fraß anbieten.

Nach einer Stunde im Einkaufszentrum sind beide auf dem Heimweg. Kogoro konnte sich wieder nicht benehmen und schaute den jungen Damen hinterher. Es war einfach nur peinlich. Wie kann Ran nur mit solch einem Vater leben? Conan konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Ihr Weg führt sie zufällig an einem Hort vorbei. Dort stehen drei Polizeiwagen vor dem Eingang. Gerade ging der ermittelnde Polizist herein. Es war ein alter Bekannte, Kommissar Megure.

Neugierig musste Kogoro hinterher schleichen. Es geht ihm eigentlich nichts an, aber heute war er noch schlimmer als sonst. Er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen und schlich zum Hort. Am Eingang brüllte jemand "Stehen bleiben!"

Es war kein Wunder, dass der Detektiv seinen Einkauf in die Luft warf. Aber er war so geistesgegenwärtig und fing die ganzen Sachen gekonnt auf. Dann drehte er sich zu der Stimme, die ihn so erschreckt hatte. Vor ihm stand nun Inspektor Takagi.

"Was machen Sie denn hier, Herr Mori?" fragte der Inspektor verwundert als er dem Detektiv ins Gesicht sah.

"Was wohl? Ich wollte wissen, was hier los ist."

"Also sind Sie nur ein Schaulustiger."

"So kann man es auch nennen." nörgelte Kogoro.

"Wo bleiben Sie denn, Takagi?" kam Kommissar Megure.

"Oh! Herr Mori. Was machen Sie hier?" fragte der dickliche Mann weiter.

"Ich bin zufällig hier vorbei gekommen. Vielleicht kann ich helfen."

Der Kommissar konnte bei diesem Angebot nur seufzen. Letztlich entschied er aber doch, Kogoro in die Ermittlungen einzubeziehen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Hort. Conan immer an der Seite von Kogoro. Sie kamen nun endlich am Tatort an. Es war das Büro des Hortleiters. Auf dem Boden lag eine Leiche. Diese lag mit dem Kopf zur Tür.

"Wie heißt das Opfer?" fragte Megure.

"Der Name des Opfers ist Yun Shitake. Er ist der Leiter des Hortes und 36 Jahre alt. Er hat keine Frau oder Kinder." las Takagi aus seinem kleinen schwarzen Notizbuch vor.

"Und wer hat die Leiche gefunden?"

"Herr Ryu Misakii, Alter 32. Er ist der Sekretär des Opfers. Er war es auch, der uns angerufen hat." erklärte Takagi. Zudem zeigte er auf den Mann bei einem Kollegen hinter sich.

Der Mann, der dort stand, hatte kurze braune Haare, trug eine Brille und einen braunen Anzug. Kommissar Megure und seine Begleitung, bestehend aus Takagi, Kogoro und Conan, machten sich auf dem Weg zum Sekretär.

"Sie haben das Opfer gefunden?" fragte der Kommissar direkt.

"Ja. Heute Morgen. In seinem Büro brannte schon Licht und so klopfte ich an seine Tür. Aber Herr Shitake antwortete nicht. Ich habe noch einige weitere Male geklopft aber auch auf diese antwortete er nicht und öffnete auch nicht die Tür. So habe ich einen Zweitschlüssel zu seinem Büro geholt und aufgeschlossen. Als ich dann in das Büro trat, habe ich ihn so vorgefunden. Vor Scheck habe ich gleich einen Krankenwagen gerufen."

"Der Notarzt hat nur noch den Tod feststellen können. Bisher wurde die Leiche aber noch nicht untersucht." erklärte Inspektor Takagi.

"Dann fangen wir mit der Untersuchung an." meinte Conan naiv.

Überrascht von diesem Kommentar schauten die drei großen Männer auf en kleinen Jungen zu ihren Füßen. Für seine Bemerkung bekam Conan auch prompt eine Reaktion von Kogoro. Dieser gab dem Jungen eine Kopfnuss.

"Sei nicht so frech!" meckerte er den kleinen an.

Conan aber zog nur ein schmollendes Gesicht. Kommissar Megure entschied nun, die Leiche einer genauen Untersuchung zu unterziehen. Er ging zur Leiche und kniete sich nieder. Nun betrachtete er den Leichnam.

Takagi brachte ihm Handschuhe, die sich der Kommissar überzog und rückte den Kragen des Jacketts an der linken Seite etwas nach unten. Dort war ein länglicher Abdruck in der Halsbeuge zu erkennen. Er zeigte seinen Fund Takagi.

Und schon kamen auch die Kollegen, die die Todeszeit und all das Wichtige dazu untersuchen und feststellen. Megure machte ihnen und ihrer Ausrüstung Platz. Die drei Leute begannen umgehend mit der Untersuchung.

Keine Fünf Minuten später wussten sie woran das Opfer starb und um welche Zeit. Sie erklärten Kommissar Megure, Inspektor Takagi und Kogoro Mori ihre Ergebnisse. Auch Conan bekam die Angaben mit, aber er musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und sich nach oben strecken.

Die Todesursache war ein präziser Schlag in die Halsbeuge. Der Schlag wurde dem Abdruck auf dem Hals nach, von der Hand ausgeführt. Die Todeszeit war gegen 19:20 Uhr Abends. Nun können die Beamten den Täter ermitteln.

Am verdächtigsten ist der Sekretär. Er hat zwar die Leiche gefunden, aber dies könnte auch nur eine Methode sein, um von sich als Täter abzulenken. So gingen sie direkt zu Herrn Misakii.

"Wo waren Sie gestern um etwa 19:20 Uhr Abends?" fragte Inspektor Takagi den Sekretär.

"Ich glaube, ich war zu der Zeit Daheim. Ich habe auf meine Frau und unsere Kinder gewartet."

"Das ist ja nicht gerade wasserdicht." meinte Kogoro in sarkastischem Ton.

"Aber das ist nun einmal die Wahrheit. Ich kann es nicht ändern." widersprach der Sekretär.

"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte eine Frauenstimme.

Die Ermittler und Conan wandten sich zu der Stimme um. Ihnen gegenüber an der Tür zum Büro stand eine junge Frau. Sie hatte einen Rock an, der ihr bis zu den Knien ging. Zudem hatte sie lange schwarze Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf gebunden trug. Sie schien hier zu arbeiten. Hinter ihr schaute ein Mädchen hervor. Diese hatte ebenfalls lange schwarze Haare und trug eine Jeanshose und ein T-Shirt.

"Darf ich fragen wer Sie sind?" wandte sich Kommissar Megure an die junge Frau.

"Mein Name ist Mayou Hyame. Ich bin Erzieherin. Was ist denn passiert?"

"Aha. Sie arbeiten also hier. Ihr Chef wurde heute Morgen von Herrn Misakii ermordet aufgefunden. Ist das ihre Tochter?" verwies er auf das Mädchen, welches sich hinter der Frau versteckte.

"Nein. Das ist Samira Ujitaka. Sie ist in meiner Gruppe."

"Verstehe. Kinder sollten nicht an Tatorten sein." Bemerkte der Kommissar.

"Aber der kleine Junge da ist doch auch am Tatort." zeigte Samira auf Conan.

"Nun, das ist etwas anderes. Er gehört zu Herr Mori, der uns heute unter stützt."

"Ich werde auch nicht im Weg stehen. Bitte, lassen Sie mich hier bleiben. Ich möchte gern die Ermittlungen beobachten." meinte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen zum Kommissar.

Megure konnte dieser freundlichen Bitte nicht abschlagen und stimmte zu. Aber unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich von der Leiche fern hält, nichts anfasst und niemanden im Weg steht.


	2. Tatverdacht

Bisher waren die Ermittlungen soweit, dass feststand, wann der Opfer starb und woran. Es war klar, das eine kräftige Person den Mord ausgeübt hat. Auch stand fest, das der Sekretär, welcher das Opfer fand, für die fragliche Zeit kein stichhaltiges Alibi vorweisen kann.

Inspektor Takagi befragte die einzelnen Mitarbeiten über ihren Chef aus. Außerdem fand er heraus, dass Herr Misakii etwas gegen seinen Chef hatte. Diese Neuigkeit musste er sofort dem Kommissar mitteilen.

"Kommissar Megure. Ich habe einige Informationen bezüglich dem Opfer und dem Verdächtigen."

"Dann lassen Sie mal hören, Takagi."

"Einige mitarbeiten haben ausgesagt, dass Herr Shitake Herrn Misakii mit der fristlosen Kündigung gedroht habe, weil dieser seine Arbeit noch nicht fertig hatte." Daraufhin rief der Kommissar den Sekretär zu sich.

"Wir haben erfahren, dass Herr Shitake gestern mit einer fristlosen Kündigung gedroht hat. Was sagen Sie dazu?"

"Das ist wahr. Er hat mich in sein Büro bestellt und dort angebrüllt, weil ich meine Arbeit noch nicht fertig habe. Daraufhin hat er mir mit der Kündigung gedroht. Ich gebe zu, ihn nicht sehr habe leiden können. Aber ihn gleich umbringen? Nein, dazu bin ich nicht in der Lage. Ich habe schließlich Frau und Kinder, um die ich mich kümmern muss."

"Das ist ein wesentlicher Grund ihn zu töten. Immerhin hat er ihnen mit der Kündigung gedroht und ich glaube, Sie und Ihre Familie braucht das Geld dringend. Wenn er Sie also entlassen hätte, könnten Sie die Rechnungen nicht mehr bezahlen und würden dann in der Klemme stecken. Das nennt sich ein Motiv, Herr Misakii." erläuterte Megure.

"Außerdem haben Sie ihm schon mehrfach mit Mord gedroht, da er Sie immer wieder neckte. Das haben Ihre Kollegen zumindest ausgesagt." führte Takagi weiter aus.

"Das ist wahr. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich den Mut dazu nie aufbringen könnte. Allein schon wegen meiner Familie würde ich mich dies nie trauen."

"Was ist denn mit der Erzieherin?" fragte Conan nach. Dafür bekam er von Kogoro nochmals eine Kopfnuss.

"Ach ja. Die Mitarbeiten haben weiterhin ausgesagt, dass sich Herr Shitake auch sehr oft mit Frau Hyame gestritten hatte. Sie kann außerdem Karate."

"Und woher wissen die Leute das? Sie wird doch wohl nicht damit prahlen Karate zu können." Fragte der Meisterdetektiv gelangweilt nach.

"Nun, sie bringt ihrer Gruppe und auch den anderen Kindern im Hort Karate bei." erklärte Inspektor Takagi.

"Ich habe mit den Kindern gesprochen und alle sagten mir, gestern haben sich Frau Hyame und Herr Shitake auch wieder gestritten. Sehr heftig sogar." erklärte der junge mit der Brille.

"Das stimmt. Ich kann es bezeugen." setzte das Mädchen Samira gleich an.

Erstaunt sahen Megure und Takagi auf die beiden Kinder. Samira grinste den Männern freundlich entgegen. Conan aber schaute überlegt. Scheinbar dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach, wer der Mörder sein könnte.

Nach einigem hin und her, fiel ihm ein, dass Herr Misakii nicht der Mörder sein konnte. Er war viel zu schmächtig um seinen Chef ermorden zu können. Auch wenn es mit Karate eigentlich leicht erschien. Der Mann machte nicht den Anschein, als würde er regelmäßig trainieren.

Er war zwar noch nicht gänzlich vom Verdachte befreit, dennoch etwas entlastet, in Conans Augen.


	3. auf Spurensuche

Conan ging in dem Zimmer, in dem der Mord geschah, ständig hin und her. Er sah sich die Leiche mal genauer an. Samira wich ihm die ganze Zeit über nicht von der Seite. Fast so als fürchte sie etwas zu verpassen.

"Schau mal da!" rief sie Conan plötzlich ins Ohr.

Der kleine Junge erschreckte sich furchtbar und zuckte regelrecht zusammen. Dann folgte sein Blick dem ausgestreckten Arm Samiras und sein Blick landete mit dem Ende der Hand des Mädchens, auf einer einzelnen Haarsträhne.

Schnell lief er zu den Tatortermittlern und holte sich ein paar Handschuhe. Mit diesem ging er zu Inspektor Takagi und zupfte ihn am Jackett.

"Was ist denn, Conan?"

"Wir haben etwas an der Leiche entdeckt. Es sieht aus wie ein Haar." Erklärte der Junge dem Inspektor.

Zusammen gingen die beiden zur Leiche, an der das Mädchen immer noch stand. Dann verwies Conan auf die Stelle an der das Haar liegt. Außerdem hielt er dem Inspektor noch die Handschuhe hin, der diese gleich anzog und dann das Haar aufhob.

Dieses Brachte er dann zum Kommissar. Dieser war erstaunt und betrachtete das Haar genauer.

"Das ist ja ein schwarzes Haar." Bemerkte er verwundert.

"Aber weder Herr Shitake, das Opfer, noch Herr Misakii, der Sekretär, haben schwarzes Haar."

"Genau! Es ist außerdem länger als das der beiden Männer. Es stammt wohl von einer Frau."

"Vielleicht ist es von Frau Hyame." platzten Conan und Samira zeitgleich heraus.

Conan sah nun verwundert zu Samira. Diese aber schaute ihn nicht an. Es schien ihr nicht merkwürdig, genau das gleiche zu denken wie der Junge. Conan wurde dieses Mädchen verdächtig. Es scheint ihr nichts auszumachen, einen Toten zu sehen. Sie ist noch ein Kind. Eigentlich müsste sie vor dem Anblick des toten Hortleiters schreien. Aber nichts dergleichen.

Dennoch versuchte er sich mehr auf den fall zu konzentrieren. Er suchte weiter nach Spuren.

"Du solltest die Leiche noch mal untersuchen. Vielleicht finden wir wieder etwas. So wie eben." lächelte sie ihn an.

Genervt, aber ohne ein Wort des Protestes ging er zur Leiche und sah sich den Toten nochmals an. Diesmal entdeckte er etwas seltsames. Der tödliche Schlag am hals war zu klein für die Hand eines erwachsenen Mannes. Jedoch war der Abdruck groß genug für eine Frau. Vielleicht sogar stimmte er mit der Größe von Frau Hyame´s Hand überein. Außerdem fand er noch eine Kratzwunde.

Diesmal kam Inspektor Takagi zu den beiden Kindern. Und fragte was sie dort tun.

"Sehen Sie mal, Inspektor. Ist der Abdruck nicht etwas zu klein für Herrn Misakii?" fragte er leicht naiv, aber mit bestimmter Absicht.

"Und hier ist auch noch eine Kratzwunde." führte er fort.

"Tatsächlich. Der Abdruck sieht in der Tat etwas klein aus." Dann wandte er sich an Herrn Misakii und bat diesen zur Leiche.

Er forderte den Mann auf, seine linke Handkante auszustrecken. Mit einem Maßband, welches Samira brachte, maß er die Länge. Dann legte er das Maßband an die Wunde und es ergab sich ein Unterschied von etwa 5 Zentimetern. Seine Hand war wirklich zu groß.

Takagis Blick fiel auf Frau Hyame. Auch diese bat er zu sich und forderte sie auf, ihre Handkante auszustrecken. Er maß diese und sie passte genau zu der Wunde. Schnell berichtete er dem Kommissar davon.

Dieser reagierte sofort. "Frau Hyame. Bitte packen Sie Ihre Tasche aus. Wir möchten den Inhalt überprüfen. Und können Sie uns auch erklären, was es mit der Kratzwunde an Herrn Shitake´s Hals auf sich hat?"

"Die Kratzer kann ich ihnen sehr wohl erklären. Diese habe ich ihm gestern zugefügt. Wir hatten uns heftig gestritten. Herr Shitake wurde handgreiflich, da habe ich mich geweht und ihn dabei gekratzt."

"Gut. Dann bitte ich Sie noch, Ihre Tasche zu leeren."

Die Horterzieherin tat was man ihr sagte und schüttelte die Tasche auf einem Tische, nahe dem Schreibtisch, aus. Aus dieser fielen Kosmetikartikel, Schlüssel und ein paar Handschuhe. Letztere erregten die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizisten.

Kommissar Megure forderte die Ermittler auf, die Handschuhe genauer zu untersuchen. Ein Schnelltest vor Ort stellte fest, dass auf dem linken Handschuh Hautfetzen und Schweiß waren. Ein weiterer Schnelltest ergab, dass es sich um Schweiß von einem Mann handle.


	4. der Mörder

"Wie erklären Sie sich den Schweiß eines Mannes auf den Handschuhen? Sind sie verlobt oder haben einen Freund, der den Schweiß auf die Handschuhe habe übertragen können?" hakte der Kommissar nach.

"Nein. Ich habe keinen Freund. Und auch keinen Mann oder verlobten. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie der Schweiß oder die Hautpartikel auf meine Handschuhe kommen. Aber ich habe sie gestern verzweifelt gesucht. Sie waren nicht in meiner Tasche. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie dort hinein gekommen sind. Gestern waren sie jedenfalls noch nicht dort drin."

Ein ungläubiger Blick seitens Megure verriet, dass er ihr die Geschichten nicht glaube. Es war in der tat eine reichlich seltsame und unglaubwürdige Aussage.

"Haben Sie für gestern um etwa 19:20 Uhr ein Alibi?"

"Was? Nein. Ich war zu Hause und habe ein entspannendes Bad genommen."

"Kann das vielleicht ein Freund oder sonst jemand beweisen?"

"Nein. Ich habe niemanden erwartet und keiner hat angerufen oder dergleichen."

"Wie war Ihr Verhältnis zum Opfer? Wir haben schon gehört, dass Sie sich öfters mit ihm gestritten haben. Worum ging es dabei immer?"

"Herr Shitake behandelt alle Mitarbeiter wie den letzten Dreck. Er hat keinerlei Interesse am Hort und lässt seine Wut an uns aus! Wissen Sie warum er den Hort leitet?" wurde sie lauter.

"Warum leitet er ihn denn?" fragte Kogoro genervt nach. Die Erzieherin wollte ja, dass diese Frage gestellt wird.

"Weil er muss!"

"Wie soll man das denn verstehen?" fragte Takagi verwundert.

"Er leitet den Hort nur, weil es der Wille seines Vaters war. Wenn er den Hort verkaufen würde oder ihn nicht weiter führen würde, hätte man ihm das Testament aberkannt. Nur wegen so was meckert er an allem rum und macht die Mitarbeiter nieder. Er war ein geldgeiles Schwein! Seinen Tod bedaure ich nicht!" regte sie sich auf.

"Herr Shitake hat dies alles in der tat nur gemacht, weil sein Vater es so wollte. Alle Mitarbeiter haben unter seiner Wut dieser Verpflichtung gegenüber, gelitten. Besonders oft ließ er seine Wut an Frau Hyame ab. Sie aber ließ es sich mit der Zeit nicht mehr gefallen und redete gegen. Aber eigentlich ist Frau Hyame sehr nett. Zu den Kollegen und zu den Kindern." erklärte der Sekretär, Herr Misakii.

"Das haben wir Kinder auch mitbekommen. Anfangs war Frau Hyame zurückhaltend und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Aber irgendwann hat sie ihn einfach auch angebrüllt. Seitdem streiten sie fast immer wenn sie sich sehen. Manchmal hauen sie sich auch. Das haben wir schon recht oft beobachtet." meinte das junge Mädchen Samira.

Conan legt Kogoro nun mit seinem Narkosenadel schlafen und spracht für diesen weiter.

"Sie haben wie Herr Misakii ein hervorragendes Mordmotiv. War es nicht so, dass Herr Shitake Ihnen ihr Gehalt gekürzt hat, nachdem Sie nicht aufhörten mit ihm zu streiten? Ihre Kollegen haben das zumindest behauptet."

"Woher wissen Sie das denn?" fragte die junge Frau empört.

"Nun, ich habe den kleinen Conan für mich recherchieren lassen. So kann ich bei den Verdächtigen bleiben und trotzdem Informationen sammeln." erklärte Conan mit der Stimme Kogoro´s.

"Auch wenn er es getan hat, habe ich ihn deswegen nicht ermordet!"

"Es könnte doch auch sein, dass Sie im Affekt gehandelt haben. Immerhin stritten Sie beide fast immer. Es könnte Ihnen doch gereicht haben und ihn in Ihrer blinden Wut ermordet haben." präzisierte der Detektiv.

In dem Moment klingelte das Handy von Kommissar Megure. Er ging heran und sagte nur "Ja, verstehe." und stimmte in jedem Satz dem Anrufer zu. Dann legte er auf.

"Ich habe soeben die Ergebnisse von den Spuren der Handschuhe erfahren. Bei dem Schweiß, sowie den Hautresten handelt es sich ohne Zweifel um die des Opfers. Im Inneren der Handschuhe wurden nur die Fingerabdrücke von Frau Hyame gefunden."

"Können Sie uns das erklären, Frau Mayou Hyame?" wandte sich dann Conan, versteckt hinter Kogoro, zu der jungen Frau.

"N... nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie die Spuren von Herrn Shitake auf meine Handschuhe kommen. Ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass ich sie gestern vergeblich gesucht hatte. Und in meiner Tasche waren sie gestern auch noch nicht. Ich schwöre es!"

"Nun, Sie haben ein Motiv und kein stichhaltiges Alibi. Zudem haben wir auf ihrem linken Handschuh Spuren vom Opfer gefunden. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass Sie die Mörderin sind!" erklärte Kommissar Megure letztlich.

"Wir fahren nun auf´s Revier und Sie begleiten uns, Frau Hyame."

"Aber ich bin nicht die Mörderin! Bitte!! Sie müssen mir glauben! Ich war es nicht!" schrie sie während ihrer Abführung.

Conan beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel das Mädchen Samira. Sie hatte zu viele Hinweise gegeben, die ihn zu entschiedenen Spuren geführt hatten. Außerdem war sie nicht erschrocken über die Leiche als sie ins Büro trat. Kein normales Kind ist so emotionslos. Er selbst ist es zwar auch, aber bei ihm liegt es schließlich daran, dass er eigentlich kein Kind mehr ist.

Während die Erzieherin Mayou Hyame abgeführt wurde, lächelte Samira ein schmales aber finsteres Lächeln. Jetzt fiel sein verdacht auf das Mädchen. Aber wie soll sie es gemacht haben? Immerhin ist sie noch ein Kind und das Opfer ein ausgewachsener Mann und viel größer und kräftiger. Wie soll sie ihn überwältigt haben? Wie nur?

Frau Hyame wurde abgeführt und auf´s Revier gebracht. Es vergingen zwei Tage. Zwei Tage in denen Conan an nichts anderes denken konnte als an diesen Mord. Irgendetwas stimmte dort nicht. Es war so als wäre die falsche Person verhaftet worden.


	5. Motiv

Der junge Conan entschloss, den Fall nochmals aufzurollen. Sonst würde er keine Ruhe vor dem Fall finden. Er hatte den Tatort und die Spuren noch gut im Gedächtnis. Nur Samira machte ihm Sorgen. Sie brachte ihn immer auf die richtige Spur. Das konnte einfach kein Zufall sein.

Und dann noch das Lächeln, dass sie bei dem Abführen ihrer Erzieherin hatte. Eigentlich müsste sie traurig gewesen sein. Schließlich war Frau Hyame bei allen Kollegen und Kindern beliebt. Samira dürfte eigentlich nicht lächeln sondern sie hätte weinen müssen, wenn sie wirklich etwas gegen den Verdacht gehabt hätte.

So schlich sich bei dem Jungen der Gedanke ein, dass dieses Mädchen wollte, dass ihrer Erzieherin in Verdacht gerät und womöglich noch verhaftet und verurteilt wird. Diesem Gedanke müsse er nachgehen.

So machte er sich auf den Weg zum Hort auf. Dort erfragte er die Adresse des Mädchens. Dort bekam er sie auch ohne große Probleme. Er sagte einfach, er habe etwas gefunden, dass ihr gehört. Nachdem er nun die Anschrift hatte, ging er auch prompt zu dieser Adresse.

Heute war Samstag. Also hatte kein Schüler Unterricht und das Mädchen müsste zu Hause sein. Bei der Wohnung angekommen, klingelte und klopfte er. Kurze Zeit später wurde ihm die Tür geöffnet. Vor ihm stand eine ältere Frau. Sicher war dies ihre Mutter. Die Frau trug eine Schürze um die Hüften und sie hatte braune Haare die ihr auf den Schultern lagen.

"Ist Samira da? Ich muss mit ihr reden."

"Tut mir Leid, mein Junge. Sie geht jeden Morgen am Wochenende weg und kommt er Abends wieder."

"Wissen Sie vielleicht wohin sie geht?"

"Nein, tut mir Leid. Da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass sie immer in Richtung Ōta geht."

Conan bedankte sich und rannte in Richtung Ōta. Aber dieser Bezirk ist zu groß um dort ein Kind zu finden. Daher fragte Conan einige Passanten. Diese aber konnten sich nicht an ein Mädchen erinnern. Dann fiel ihm etwas wichtiges ein.

Passanten können heute das erste mal hier entlang gehen und daher das Mädchen nicht kennen, aber Leute, die hier täglich sind, könnten sie bemerkt haben. Er lief zurück zu der Straße, an der der Bezirk Ōta anfängt. Dort an der Ecke ist ein laden.

Der Junge ging dort hinein und fragte an der Kasse nach einem Mädchen, welches jedes Wochenende hier vorbei läuft und beschrieb ihr Aussehen.

"Ja, ich kann mich gut an sie erinnern.. Ich sehe sie jedes Wochenende. Ich vermute mal ihre Verwandtschaft wohnt hier in der Nähe."

"Und warum glauben Sie das?"

"Nun ja. Sie kommt wie gesagt jedes Wochenende hier lang und geht immer in die selbe Richtung."

"Welche ist es denn?" fragte Conan nun im naiven Ton.

Der Verkäufer zeigte ihm die Richtung und schon verschwand er auch in diese. Das wiederholte sich einige Male. Letztlich führte ihn die Wegbeschreibung der Menschen auf ein großes Gelände am Hafen. Hier waren keine Wohnhäuser. Hier standen nur Lagerhallen, gewaltige Gebäude mit eingelagerten Gegenständen.

Wie soll er zwischen den ganzen Gebäuden das Mädchen finden? Doch der Zufall wollte es so, dass er auf Anhieb ein Gebäude fand, deren Tür ein Stück weit geöffnet ist. Vorsichtig schaute er ins Innere des Gebäudes und sah dort ein Kind stehen. Es stand vor einer großen leeren Wand als wäre dort etwas unsichtbar angeschrieben worden.

Da niemand außer sie in dem Lagerhaus war, kam er hinein. "Hallo." begrüßte er sie.

Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie dann verwundert.

"Ich habe dich gesucht."

"Und nun auch gefunden." Sie lächelte wieder.

"Was willst du eigentlich von mir?"

"Ich will wissen, warum du deine Erzieherin in Gefängnis gebracht hast."

"Was? Ich soll Frau Hyame ins Gefängnis gebracht haben?"

"Ganz genau. Und ich will den Grund dafür wissen!"

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich bin ein Kind. Wie sollte ich das geschafft haben?"

"Indem du mir die ganzen Hinweise geliefert hast, die deine Erzieherin eindeutig belasten und des Mordes überführen."

"Ha ha ha. Du bist lustig. Du solltest Komiker werden. Aber nun mal im ernst! Wenn du mich schon als Mörderin hinstellst, wie soll ich es geschafft haben einen Erwachsenen umzubringen?"

"Ich habe im Hort erfahren, dass du Karate kannst. Schon vergessen? Die anderen haben ausgesagt, dass Frau Hyame euch Karate beigebracht hat. Du bist eine ihrer besten Schülerinnen gewesen... Aber du hast ja recht."

"Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?"

"Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass du auch nur ein Kind bist. Du hast gar nicht den Mut und Willen einen Menschen zu ermorden."

"Ach wirklich?" fragte sie gereizt. "Glaubst du ich habe nicht den unerschütterlichen Willen dazu? Glaubst du nur weil ich ein Kind bin, könnte ich keinen Mord planen und durchführen?"

"Ganz genau." versicherte Conan mit gelangweilter Stimme.

"Dann hör mal gut zu! Natürliche habe ich ihn getötet. Kein anderen im ganzen Hort hatte genug Mumm in den Knochen dafür. Keiner außer mir!"

"Und du glaubst ernsthaft, ich kauf dir das ab?"

"Natürlich!"

"Und wie bitte willst du das gemacht haben? Wenn ich dich so sehe, kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen."

"Dann erklär ich dir mal, wie ich das gemacht habe!" Sie holte tief Luft um sich in ihrer Wut etwas zu bremsen.

"Ich habe gesehen wie in seinem Büro noch das Licht gebrannt hat. Da bin ich zu ihm hinein und als er mich sah meinte er nur ´Geh nach Hause! Kleine Kinder sollten schon längst schlafen. und dabei lachte er. Ich konnte mich kaum beherrschen. Ich habe die Handschuhe von Frau Hyame angezogen, die ich ihr an dem Morgen geklaut habe, angezogen. Als er sich dann von mir wegdrehte und meinte ich solle schnell verschwinden sonst hole er die Polizei und lasse mich wegen Einbruchs abführen, konnte ich nicht anders und habe ihm mit all meiner Kraft einen Handkantenschlag verpasst. Dann ist er bewusstlos zu Boden gefallen. Ich bin dann nach Hause gegangen. Am nächsten Morgen habe ich dann die Handschuhe von Frau Hyame wieder in ihre Tasche gepackt. Das war als wir beide in das Büro kamen um zu sehen was passiert war."

"Also warst du es doch. Du wolltest den Verdacht auf Frau Hyame lenken und hast deshalb ihre Handschuhe angezogen. Und wie Hast du das mit den Fingerabdrücken hingekriegt?"

"Das war ganz einfach. Ich habe Flüssigkleber über meine Fingerkuppen laufen lassen und gewartet bis es trocknet. Danach hatte ich keine Fingerabdrücke mehr und man würde Frau Hyame verdächtigen. Und wie ich sehe hat das auch fabelhaft funktioniert." lachte sie eiskalt.

"Du solltest dich stellen, bevor ich es der Polizei sage."

"Wer sollte dir schon glauben? Du hast ja nicht einmal Beweise gegen mich."

"Ach wirklich?" fragte er selbstsicher.

Dann holte er etwas aus seiner Jackendtasche. Es war ein Diktiergerät. Er spielte es kurz an und Samiras Stimme erklang auf dem Band. Erschrocken stellte das Mädchen fest, von diesem Knirps an der Nase geführt worden zu sein. Sie wurde wütend.

"Gib mir das Band!" forderte sie mit bedrohlicher Stimme.

Conan aber blieb eisern und lächelte sie nur triumphierend an. Dieses Lächeln machte sie nur noch wütender. Sie kam auf den Jungen zu und wollte ihn schon am Kragen packen.

"Du sitzt in der Falle." Sagte er monoton. Dann rief er laut durch das Gebäude: "Sie können jetzt herkommen!"

Kurz darauf tauchten viele Polizisten auf und umringten die beiden Kinder. Der dicke Mann, der auch in dem Mord im Hort ermittelte, kam auf sie zu. Er meinte wie zu einem Erwachsenen, dass sie verhaftet sei.

"Woher kommen denn so viele Polizisten?" wandte sie sich an den kleinen Conan.

"Ich hatte den Verdacht, du wärst die Mörderin. Dein Blick beim Abführen deiner Erzieherin hatte es verraten. Als ich dich hier gefunden hatte, habe ich die Polizei angerufen und meinte sie solle schnell kommen aber ohne die Sirenen verlauten zu lassen. Dann habe ich ihnen die Lage erklärt und so haben sie draußen gewartet bis ich sie eben hineingerufen habe."

Ein böser Blick seitens Samira lag auf Conan. Dieser aber machte sich nichts daraus. Er lächelte sie siegesgewiss an. Die Polizisten führten sie ab. Aber eine Sache wollt Conan noch wissen.

"Sag mir aber noch warum du Herrn Shitake umgebracht hast und Frau Hyame als Mörderin hingestellt hast."

Ein trauriger Blick legte sich auf Samiras Gesicht. "Herr Shitake hat meine Mutter in den Ruin getrieben. Und wegen Frau Hyame habe ich sie und meinen Bruder verloren." Tränen der Wut tauchten in den Augen des Mädchens auf.

"Aber ich war heute bei dir zu Hause. Da war doch eine Frau. Sie sah dir auch ähnlich."

"Das war meine Tante. Ich wohne jetzt bei ihr. Und das alles nur wegen diesen beiden Personen!"

"Warum hast du eigentlich wegen Frau Hyame deine Mutter und deinen Bruder verloren? Was hat sie damit zuschaffen?"

"Vor einigen Jahren, nachdem meine Mutter von diesem Hortleiter in den Ruin getrieben wurde, war sie auf der Suche nach einer Arbeit. Mein Bruder hatte sie begleitet. An einer Kreuzung kam ein Auto angefahren und hatte beide umgefahren. Der Autofahrer ist geflüchtet. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass es Frau Hyame war. Wenn sie damals einen Krankenwagen gerufen hätte, wären beide noch am Leben! Das konnte ich ihr nicht verzeihen! Sie musste ins Gefängnis! Egal wie!" rief sie verzweifelt.

"Es ist richtig, dass Frau Hyame bestraft werden muss, aber nicht für etwas, was sie nicht verbrochen hat. Man kann einen Tod nicht sühnen, indem man eine Person zum Mörder macht. So kann und darf das nicht gehen."

Das Mädchen war von diesem Satz überrascht. Zwar ist Conan klug, aber solch eine Sicht der Dinge hätte sie ihm nie zugetraut.

Auf dem Polizeirevier gestand Samira die Tat in all den Einzelheiten. Da sie noch ein Kind ist, wurde sie nicht zu einer Gefängnisstrafe verurteilt. Stattdessen gab man sie in psychiatrische Behandlung. Dort konnte sie den Verlust in der Vergangenheit verarbeiten.

Für Conan war der Fall nun endgültig geklärt. Er machte sich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Die Sonne begann sich hinter den großen Häusern bereits zu senken. Als er endlich Daheim ankam wurde er gleich gebührend empfangen.

"Wo um alles in der Welt warst du?! Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht!" meckerte Ran ihn an.

Der kleine Junge entschuldigte sich bei ihr und alles war wieder gut. Sie aßen zu Abend und so ging der Tag mit einer erfolgreichen Lösung des Falles zu Ende. Heute Nacht konnte Conan wesentlich besser schlafen als die Tage zuvor.

**Ende**

Stadtbezirk in Tokyo

**Kommentar:** Ich hoffe sehr, euch hat die Geschichte gefallen und ist nicht zu langweilig. Das Storyboard hat Hisoka-sama von Animexx für mich geschrieben.


End file.
